Will you be my Valentine?
by Nekokashi
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries. Basically, Cal walks in to the bathroom led by mysterious noises and finds Eli masturbating. Started ages ago, finished just now due to lack of time. Supposed to be Valentines special.


**Oh my dear, it's been long time since I've last been here. College is worse than I expected. So much work I don't even have time to write a single word! Anyways, here's something special for Valentines, I've started it ages ago and only had time to finish it 'cause I'm off sick. Cal is a bit OOC at the end, but I always thought that he has some feelings, deep underneath. And I'm sick of reading all those fanfics where he only hurts Eli.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Cal stormed into the office. He was angry. Bloody pissed! He and Tores were supposed to meet new client today but, of course, she had to call, when he was already bloody there, and tell him she cannot come for whatever reason. Foster was bloody ill, sipping her bloody strawberry milkshake or whatever made her feel bloody better; and Loker wasn't picking up the bloody phone. That's why he, Cal, had to move the meeting for afternoon and drive back to the office to get that lazy bastard to move his bloody ass and go with him to see their bloody client.

While he was searching every room, Lightman tried to convince himself that he wasn't, in fact, anxious about Eli. Loker was always acting like a faithful puppy, always at his command, with those big, deep-green eyes, looking up at him with silent adoration. He didn't love Eli, wasn't even sure he had ever loved anyone; but he wanted him. Loker fascinated him, was like an impossible to solve puzzle. Every time you think you've solved it, it turns out that it stopped making sense and you have to start all over again. As an expert in detecting lies, Lightman was hard to surprise, but somehow Eli managed to do this many times. At first Cal thought that Loker will be less complicated than all the women in his life; they've always made such a mess and then would leave without even one word of apology. But it seemed that Loker is even messier than all of them together; his innocence was something that really attracted Cal, but it also made it impossible to engage him in the dirty kind of affair he wanted. Besides, Cal was pretty sure Eli wasn't attracted to men at all; fact that made him grind his teeth in sheer frustration. Why is he wasting time on this nonsense?!

He was just about to leave, having not succeeded in finding Loker, when faint noise coming from men's bathroom stopped him. Quietly, Cal entered, led by his unstoppable curiosity. Only door to one cabin were closed, and that's where noises he heard earlier were coming from. Heavy breathing and muffled moans were louder inside, echoing in tiled space; Cal was pretty sure that the voice belonged to Eli. He stepped closer to the door, intending to interrupt this, oh so awkward, moment.  
'Ca-aal... aahha!' Yes, there could be no doubt about this, Eli was jerking off in office bathroom AND was thinking about him while doing this. See, just what I'm talking about, Loker was full of surprises. Lightman felt his trousers suddenly becoming much tighter in certain place, thoughts about the meeting forgotten.  
'Are you doing this every time I'm not around, Eli?' He asked mockingly. Moans stopped but there was no other answer. Lightman chuckled and decided to try again. 'Open the door,' commanded and, not without surprise, observed the door being slowly opened. Eli looked rather rough, holding his jeans up in one hand. The older man didn't say anything more; he didn't have to. He decided to take a risk and his eyes were clearly saying 'Move, I'm coming inside.' Eli obediently stepped aside, letting Lightman enter. He turned to lock the door and the next thing he knew, he was spun around, pushed hard onto the wooden surface and younger man's lips crashed violently on his. Eli quickly unbuttoned his shirt and his eager hands started to explore warm skin. Cal caught handful of Loker's curly hair and opened his mouth wider, letting the curious tongue inside. He felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen but could not bring himself to break the kiss; Cal could feel the man's erection rubbing onto his and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

Another surprise came when Loker broke the kiss and dropped on his knees. Cal could only stare at the dark haired man, desperately gasping for air, when he pulled down his trousers and underwear and took the dripping cock into his hot mouth. Eli was looking him deep in the eyes, giving Englishman the opportunity to read all his emotions. Lust clouded his eyes but Lightman was able to see deep affection as well as sorrow and hurt in Eli's face. But before he could read anything else, Loker's hand grabbed his balls, massaging them, and he started moving his head sucking and licking, and making such an obstinate noises that Cal could only bite hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning loudly in pleasure. He didn't even realized he had closed his eyes directing all the attention to Eli's hot mouth and slow rumble of his groans which sent shivers down Cal's spine. Locker was unexpectedly skilled and he couldn't help but think that's not the first time he's doing this._ Looks like I was mistaken. He definitely IS attracted to men._

Soon, Cal was on the edge of orgasm; he grabbed Eli's dark hair and yanked his head away.  
'Get… up…' He was panting hard and had to really control himself not to push his cock back into Loker's mouth and come deep in his throat. Younger man obeyed without a word and started undoing his trousers. Lightman shoved him onto one of the walls, swiftly pushing down his boxers.  
'You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.' He felt Loker shiver when his breath enveloped his neck. 'Make you scream, see you writhe under me begging for more. How I long to stain you…'  
'Why won't you do this then?' Loker turned his head to look at the older man with a challenging look in his eyes. Cal smiled, just like the predator smiles when he locates his prey, and slammed himself into Loker's tight ass making him cry in pain. He didn't give the young man even a second to adjust but kept thrusting hard into him. Loker was screaming and moaning on the borderline of pleasure and pain, which only turned Cal on. His one hand was holding Eli's hip, sure to leave bruises, the other pumped his cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

'S-stop… Cal please stop…' Lightman slowed but did not stop moving. He caught Eli's chin, twisting his head so he could look him in the eye.  
'Why? Second thoughts?' Eli just shook his head.  
'I want to see you. I want to see your face when you come inside of me. I want to see lust in your eyes while I'm coming.' Cal's lips meet Eli's violently while he backed a little to allow him to turn around. Loker broke the kiss and stepped out of his trousers kicking them out of the way. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss once more, muffling the sound of moans.

'Oh God! Harder… fu-fuck me…. Ummm, it feels so good…'  
'Never have thought… you're the kind that… that talks so much…' Came sarcastic reply, but nevertheless Cal quickened the pace, fucking Eli harder. He tightened the grip on his buttocks as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to fulfillment. Eli came with loud cry of pleasure and Cal followed soon after, filling his ass with hot cum. They were holding onto each other for couple more minutes, panting heavily; none of them wanted to be the first to turn away. Cal was the one to break the silence.  
'Get a move on. We have to meet with the new client.' Pulling his trousers up, he left the cabin grabbed some paper towels and started to clean himself up. After a minute of hesitation, Loker also came out. They were standing in front of the big mirror in silence which felt somehow awkward for Lightman. Loker seemed to be quite sad which made no sense. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer.  
'What?!' He demanded angrily, startling Loker. 'Did you expect me to tell you that I love you and we will be together till death do us part?' Eli started laughing. 'I'm not this naïve, but…' He trailed off, smile dying on his lips. Suddenly Cal felt the urge to just hug him to bring the smile back. He quickly dismissed the thought.  
'Is that it? You just fucked me in the office toilet and we will pretend it never happened?' He looked up at Cal with sad puppy eyes and Englishman cursed him for this. How is he supposed to say no to those eyes? 'Nothing will change?' Cal brought his face closer to Eli's so that now their foreheads were touching. _The hell with it, let's give it a chance, it's valentines after all._  
'Only if you don't want it to change.' Eli's face brightened with smile. 'Consider it you valentines present.' Cal stole him a quick kiss and left the bathroom, leaving Eli still smiling like an idiot.


End file.
